The present invention relates generally to drawer slides, and more specifically to undermount drawer slides.
Drawer slides are ubiquitous in cabinets, cabinet type structures, and rack mounted applications. Drawer slides are often used to extensibly attach drawers and the like to cabinets, with extension of the drawer from the cabinet allowing for easy access to the contents of the drawers. In general, drawer slides are useful in providing extensible attachment of items to structures.
An undermount drawer slide is adapted to be placed under a drawer or the like. Placement under a drawer or item may be convenient in that in use the slides generally remain hidden underneath the drawer when extended. Being placed directly under a drawer or other extensibly mounted item, however, raises design issues. For example, load bearing characteristics may be somewhat complex, particularly when a heavy drawer is extended.
In addition, in many applications the cabinet or other supporting structure is not adapted to bear loads on structural elements directly under the drawer. Instead, the cabinet or supporting structure is adapted to bear load along its side walls or a frame attached to, or part of, the side walls. In such circumstances, some means to transfer load is generally required to extend from the undermount drawer slide underneath the drawer out to the side walls of a cabinet. Such a means allows mounting of the undermount drawer slide to the side of the cabinet. The means, however, further complicates design of the undermount drawer slide, as the means must transfer the load of the drawer to the side wall, which may be some distance from other portions of the undermount drawer slide.